1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support structure employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical support structure includes a support body, a hinge assembly, and an adjustment module. A display is fixed on the adjustment module. The hinge assembly rotatably connects the adjustment module to the support body. The support body includes a base and a connecting portion extending from the base. The base is substantially Y-shaped and has a relatively large area to ensure the base is stable.
However, the connecting portion is relatively long, thus increasing volume of the support body and rendering transportation and relocation inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.